Carbanions, i.e. anions having negative charge at the respective carbon atom, are known and play an important role in the organic synthesis to facilitate C—C bonding, i.e. to construct or form carbon structures. Such carbanions may act as a carbon based nucleophile which may react with suitable electrophiles, e.g. by substitution reactions, addition reaction and radical reaction. Possible reactions may be in particular alkylation by using alkylhalogenides or alkylsulfates, Wittig reaction or Horner-Emmons reaction, olefination, aldol reaction, Michael-addition or -condensation, Dieckmann condensation, Claisen condensation, Knoevenagel condensation, ylide rearrangement, Japp-Klingemann reaction, Tafel rearrangement, malonic ester synthesis, or the like.
However, the known methods for synthesizing organic molecules may not be suitable for all carbanions or may at least exhibit low reaction rates.